Circumstances
by DeepBlueQL
Summary: Harm learns that nothing changes who he is and the choices he has to make. Harm/Mac
1. Holding On

Title: Circumstances  
  
Author: DeepBlueQL  
  
Summary: Harm learns that nothing changes who he is and the choices he has to make.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing is mine  
  
***  
  
2100 Zulu  
  
Apartment of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
Harm crashed on the couch. This was one of the longest days of his life. He was totally exhausted. Not only had his alarm clock failed to go off, but he also spilled coffee on his uniform while caught in the Beltway traffic. He arrived at headquarters late and had to have Harriet help clean it up. Then while he was out to lunch with Mac this guy, Brian Dillken or something or other, had the nerve to flirt with Mac! For all the guy could know, Mac and him could have been on a date. Then Mac has the nerve to accuse him of acting jealous. Well, Harm was jealous! This guy could just flirt with Mac, caring only about how beautiful she is, while Harm had to consider regs and the Admiral and an Article 32 hearing on charges of fraternization and conduct unbecoming of an officer. Life just wasn't fair for Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
Harm made his way to his bed and fell asleep thinking about how if only the circumstances were different.....if only....  
  
*** 


	2. Two Lawyers: Pt 1

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1300 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Conference Room  
  
  
  
Harm was in the Conference room waiting for the defense to come in.  
  
P.O. Jennifer Coates was charged with the assault of a fellow officer, if that weren't bad enough this officer just happened to be the SecNav's nephew. That meant that the SecNav was throwing the book at her, conduct unbecoming of an officer, assault with deadly intent, dereliction of duty, and any other charge he could think up. Not only that, but he requested that the admiral assign his best lawyer to this. That could only mean Harm. Bud was assigned as second chair to gain some experience.  
  
The case had just taken a surprising turn though. Refusing a JAG lawyer, Coates requested a civilian lawyer, someone from a stuffy pretentious DC law firm.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened, and in came a young man in a fancy tailored suit. Harm stood up to shake his hand, thinking that he was the lead counsel. He had heard that it would be a lawyer by the name of MacKenzie.  
  
"Mr. MacKenzie, hello."  
  
The young man looked confused, and opened his mouth to respond when a feminine voice coming from the hallway cut him off.  
  
"Jason, get back here! I can't carry all this stuff myself!"  
  
The man, Jason, looked embarrassed and he went back to help.  
  
A woman entered, but Harm couldn't even see her face. She was holding a stack of books hiding her features. The woman put the books on the table and turned to face Harm.  
  
"Commander, hello, I'm Sarah MacKenzie, of MacKenzie, Luther, and Rasch. This is my associate, Jason Tiner. We will be defending Petty Officer Coates." She extended her hand.  
  
Harm's mouth almost fell open. This woman was beautiful. Anyone could see that, even if she was wearing business skirt and suit. She had a tan like creamy mocha, and full pouty lips. She had a stunning smile and long legs. Her reddish brown hair was in a short cute bob fashion, but it was her eyes that captured him.  
  
Her eyes were like deep pools of soulful chocolate. They shined with laughter, intelligence and strength.  
  
Harm managed to regain his composure at the sound of Bud clearing his throat. He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr., lead prosecution. This is Lieutenant Roberts. How did you know I'm a commander?"  
  
"My uncle is in the Marine Corps, so I know a little bit about the military."  
  
"Ah...a jarhead, I see."  
  
"And just what is it that you see, Squid?"  
  
Harm let out a laugh and she joined in.  
  
"Well, I suggest we get a start, Commander."  
  
"Please, call me Harm"  
  
"Only if you call me Sarah."  
  
"I believe we have reached an agreement, Counselor"  
  
Sarah let out a quick laugh, and Harm's smile only broadened. This woman's laugh was like music.  
  
*** 


	3. Two Lawyers: Pt 2

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1430 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Conference Room  
  
  
  
"We've been over the evidence, Ma'am. It seems pretty cut and dry. Aboard the USS Essex Petty Officer Jennifer Coates cornered midshipman Michael Nelson just outside the comm room and proceeded to assault him. Resulting with midshipman Nelson having two cracked ribs and a broken nose."  
  
"Don't forget, Lieutenant, that our client has a broken arm." Said Jason, his soft voice full of conviction.  
  
"The problem is that this is too cut and dry. What possible reason could the P.O. have for attacking Nelson?" Sarah asked.  
  
"With all due respect, Sarah, isn't that something we should be asking you? P.O. Coates is your client."  
  
"Well, Harm, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You have heard of Lawyer- Client confidentiality haven't you?"  
  
"Of course I have, but why wouldn't she tell you? A claim of self-defense is the only thing that can exonerate her."  
  
"I'm guessing that she thinks that whatever she does now, she's only digging her grave deeper, Sir." Bud ventured a hypothesis.  
  
"Well, then I sup-"  
  
Harm was cut off by a cell phone ringing. It was Sarah's  
  
"MacKenzie here...Oh hi Ryan...No, I can go to lunch today...I'm sorry, it's work...Yes, this is important! ...No, it's not like that...Can we talk about this later, tonight? .. ..Fine...I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
Harm's heart tightened for two reasons. One: the fact that Sarah looked like she was about to cry and Two: the thought that she might have a significant other scared him for an unexplainable reason.  
  
Jason looked at her carefully.  
  
"Was that Mr. Dylan?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sarah shot him a sharp look and straightened her back, seemingly gathering her control and she once again looked fine, except her eyes had a sad gleam in them.  
  
None of this went unnoticed by Harm. Just the thought that this Mr. Ryan Dylan could be causing her any sort of grief made him want to pound the man's teeth down his throat. Harm shook his head slightly. This is crazy! Having an irrational anger towards a man that may or may not be making a woman he just met unhappy.  
  
"Something wrong, Commander?" Jason asked, seeing Harm shake his head.  
  
"No, Mr. Tiner, I was just thinking that I will request an immediate investigation be conducted to find out the truth about what happened between Petty Officer Coates and Midshipmen Nelson aboard the USS Essex. I will speak with our CO about this."  
  
"Well, Harm, give AJ my regards and also mention that Jason and I wish to be a part of this investigation."  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, but I don't think that would be for the best. There's no telling how dangerous an investigation could b-."  
  
"I'll have you know, Commander Rabb, that I can hold my own, and I will not be satisfied by reading your reports. I will be a part of this investigation!"  
  
"I'm not sure the Admiral will agree."  
  
"Then just remind the Admiral who I am."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ask him"  
  
***  
  
(AN: If you think this is worth continuing then I'll need some reviews.) 


	4. Two Lawyers: Pt 3

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1100 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Office of Rear Admiral (Upper Half) AJ Chegwidden  
  
  
  
Harm entered the office. He was always slightly intimidated by the Admiral and his office.  
  
"You requested to see me, Commander?" The Admiral sounded stern, but Harm knew that was just his business voice.  
  
"Yes, sir. I believe that there is more to the Coates case then at first glance. I would like to conduct an investigation aboard the USS Essex to see what we may be able to dig up."  
  
"Who is this 'we', Commander?"  
  
"Well, myself and Bud of course, and P.O. Coates' defense counsel." Harm trailed off.  
  
"Who is the P.O.'s counsel?"  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie and Jason Tiner of MacKenzie, Luther, and Rasch"  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Do you know her?"  
  
"I've known her since she was a teenager. She lived with her uncle. Matthew O'Hara and I have been friends for ages. She was always a tough girl. You have your work cut out for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Any other lawyer and I would say that all bets would be on you, but Sarah MacKenzie is one of the most brilliant litigators that I have ever seen. Let me guess. She insisted on being a part of this?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. She was most insistent."  
  
"I thought so. Well, she's definitely going to be a help on this case."  
  
"Sir, are you sure this if wise? I mean, even simple investigations can take a turn for the worse. She could be put into danger."  
  
"Commander, her uncle is a Marine. Her whole childhood was practically basic training. She could kick you six through the wall without even breaking a sweat. You will inform Ms. MacKenzie that you and Lt. Roberts leave in two days at 0700. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir."  
  
Harm left the office thinking that there was more to this woman than meets the eye.  
  
***  
  
(AN: Just if you couldn't tell, this is not the world of JAG that we see every week. Something has changed. Have faith, all will work out. Reviews Please) 


	5. Two Lawyers: Pt 4

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1230 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
The Office of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
  
  
Harm dialed the number from the business card he had been given.  
  
"Hello. This is the office of MacKenzie, Luther and Rasch. Jessica speaking."  
  
"Hello. This is Commander Rabb. I would like to speak to Ms. MacKenzie and Mr. Tiner."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. MacKenzie is out to lunch, but I can re-direct you to Mr. Tiner."  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
An unwelcome thought flitted through Harm's mind. What if his Sarah was out to lunch with another man, that Ryan Dylan? Then Harm's internal alarm blared. His Sarah, another man!?! Is there such thing as a slip of the mind, because Harm was having more than his share lately.  
  
"Jason Tiner here."  
  
"Mr. Tiner, This is Commander Rabb. I was just calling to let you know that you and Ms. MacKenzie are expected at JAG HQ to go to the USS Essex at 0700 in two days."  
  
"Oh, Thank you, Commander. I'll pass that along to Sarah."  
  
"Just where is Ms. MacKenzie right now?"  
  
"Oh, Sarah's out to lunch with Mr. Dylan...a friend."  
  
"Oh, all right, then. I'll call back in a few hours to give her the specifics."  
  
"OK, Sir."  
  
"Oh! Jason, What's her extension?"  
  
"Sarah's extension is #4536. Goodbye, Sir"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
***  
  
1420 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
The Office of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
  
  
Harm dialed the number that Jason had given him.  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie's office." A male voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
Harm stared at the phone. Harm knew for a fact that the secretary was a woman, so who the heck was this guy?  
  
Then Harm regained his wits and responded, "This Commander Rabb, may I speak to Ms. MacKenzie?"  
  
"What should I say this is concerning?" The voice sounded slightly suspicious and maybe a little jealous, but that could have just been Harm's overactive imagination. Either way, Harm did not like the sound of this man.  
  
"Say this is concerning a confidential case of Ms. MacKenzie's and Commander Rabb's." Harm couldn't help but put a hint of superiority in his voice at knowing something the other man didn't.  
  
"Just a moment." The man seemed to spat the words out.  
  
While Harm was waiting, he marveled at the way his and Sarah's names even sounded right together. Then he heard some muffled voices on the other end as if someone wasn't doing too good a job of covering the receiver.  
  
"Ryan, who was that?"  
  
Harm could tell that the voice belonged to Sarah.  
  
"Why didn't I know about this confidential case and this Commander Rabb, Sarah?"  
  
Even with the sound muffled Harm could hear the accusing tone in his voice and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
'Well, number one is that this is a confidential case, and two is that I met the commander just yesterday. God, I can't believe you're acting this way! First you practically threaten to beat up Jason because you thought he was hitting on me and now you're questioning me about every man I meet! Give me the phone!"  
  
"Hello? Commander Rabb? Harm?" Sarah's voice sounded strained and Harm had a sudden notion to drive down to her office and hold her tightly.  
  
"I'm here, Sarah. Are you all right?" Even Harm could the worry in his own voice.  
  
"I'm fine Harm, just could you hold for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
He was pretty sure he heard Sarah's voice tell someone to leave the office.  
  
"Hi again, Harm. Why did you call?"  
  
"Did Mr. Tiner tell you that you have clearance to investigate aboard the USS Essex?"  
  
"No, he didn't, but I just got back."  
  
"Oh, well, I was just going to go over some details with you."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Umm...in two days at 0700."  
  
"In that case, I'm really swamped today. Do you want to meet for lunch and go over it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, whatever's more convenient for you." Inwardly Harm's heart was jumping up and down while his rationality was yelling at it that this wasn't a date.  
  
"Great. Have you been to that new deli off the Beltway?"  
  
"No, I haven't but I know what you're talking about. Is 1230 all right with you?"  
  
"That's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, Commander."  
  
"And I, you, Counselor."  
  
Harm hung up the phone hoping she would be OK. Then Harm had that familiar feeling of wanting to pound Ryan's teeth down his throat. Harm even thought the guy's name bitterly.  
  
Then a wave of elation coursed through his body. The Admiral said she could more than take care of herself and tomorrow he was going to be on a lunch date with her!  
  
Harm let out a triumphant and loud, "YES!"  
  
The whole bullpen turned to look at the office of a usually collected and reserved naval commander.  
  
***  
  
(Reviews. The more demand for this, the faster the story will come.) 


	6. Two Lawyers: Pt 5

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1235 Zulu  
  
Somewhere Off The Beltway  
  
Coffman's Delicatessen  
  
  
  
Harm pulled into the driveway of the deli five minutes late. He hurriedly got out of his corvette and silently cursed Manetti for holding him up at deliberations.  
  
Deep down, Harm knew he wasn't worried that Sarah would be upset, it was only five minutes after all, but rather, even missing a little bit of time to see her bothered him.  
  
Unfortunately Harm wasn't ready to dig that deep yet.  
  
Harm entered the deli and looked for Sarah's familiar face. He saw her sitting at a table in the corner by a window.  
  
He walked up to the table and was about to apologize for being late, but he paused. She was staring out the window, so deep in thought that she didn't hear him approach. It wasn't as if she was crying, just her eyes looked so sad, kind of like after that phone call the first day he met her.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed his presence she turned and smiled.  
  
"Harm, you're la-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. I was in deliberations and another lawyer, Manetti, kept trying to interrupt me."  
  
Harm sat down across from her and she laughed.  
  
"Ah yes, the annoying opposition. The plight of all lawyers."  
  
"I hope you don't consider me the annoying opposition."  
  
"We're on the same side. We're both after the truth."  
  
Then Harm noticed that she had in front of her, the thickest pastrami sandwich he had ever seen, not to mention with all the trimmings, mustard, vinegar, tomatoes, lettuce, the whole nine yards.  
  
Sarah saw where he was looking and she laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you were late and I was hungry and I missed breakfast and, and ..."  
  
Harm laughed. Sarah was definitely different than any other woman he had ever known.  
  
"It's OK, I was just wondering where you put it all."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You should."  
  
Sarah blushed and Harm realized that there was nothing more beautiful.  
  
The waiter came to the table and rolled his eyes when he saw these two. He knew that these two would be too caught up in each other to leave a decent tip when the time came.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jimmy Proffitt, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"Well, I'll take a Greek salad and a coke and I'll be willing to bet that the lady would like a refill on her ice tea."  
  
"Well, the lady can speak for herself. I would like a refill of ice tea, sweetened, and a turkey sandwich, extra mayo, no pickles."  
  
"OK, got it. It will be ready in a minute."  
  
The waiter left the table and Harm stared incredulously across the table at Sarah, while Sarah gave him a similar look.  
  
"Another sandwich?!?"  
  
"Yeah, well I told you I was hungry and besides the first sandwich was pastrami, and what's with having a teeny bit of rabbit food? Why doesn't the big strong Navy man eat a real meal"  
  
"And die at the ripe age of 45 with clogged arteries, no thank you. I prefer to eat healthy."  
  
Both Harm and Sarah laughed, sharing a moment of comfort that takes many friends years to achieve.  
  
***  
  
(AN: I'm going to try and write this as fast as possible. More reviews would help) 


	7. Two Lawyers: Pt 6

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1339 Zulu  
  
Somewhere Off The Beltway  
  
Coffman's Delicatessen  
  
  
  
Sarah and Harm were still sitting at that same corner in the deli. They had gone over the times to meet and where, they had even reviewed some case details. Suddenly, Harm looked at his watch and saw that they had spent over an hour together.  
  
He popped out of his chair and started talking quickly.  
  
"Oh my...it's already 1340. Are you gonna be late for anything? Cause I can give you a ride if you need. My 'vette's pretty fast."  
  
Sarah laughed at Harm's rambling.  
  
"Calm down, Harm. Breathe. Sit back down. My day's completely clear, one of the perks of being a partner. How 'bout you?"  
  
"All I had today was this and court right before this."  
  
"Good, then let's enjoy a lazy a day."  
  
Harm sat back down and a pensive look came over his face.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Commander."  
  
"You can have them for free, Counselor."  
  
Sarah and Harm laughed.  
  
Then Harm became quiet and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sarah, who's Ryan Dylan?"  
  
A look of sadness graced her beautiful features and Harm was immediately contrite.  
  
"Sarah, if you don't want to answer, I completely understand. I mean, I barely even know you, so I really have no right to ask this of yo-"  
  
"Harm, stop babbling. It's all right. Call me crazy, but there's something about you I trust."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was only four. I lived with my uncle in Arizona. He loved me a lot, like I was his own daughter, but he was a Marine. He was gone a lot of my childhood. I did well in school and I got a scholarship to Duke University. There, the competition was bitter and fierce, but I was determined and tough. I graduated in the top one percent of my class. I moved to DC and I met an economist named Ryan in a street side cafe. Ryan wasn't the first guy to ever ask me out, but he seemed to really want to take care of me, and after a lifetime of people never being there for me that type of devotion was really nice."  
  
Harm saw the debate of whether or not to continue in her eyes. He covered her hand with his.  
  
"You can stop now if you want."  
  
"I'm OK."  
  
She took another deep breath.  
  
"That was years ago and things were going great between us. He was always a little over protective of me and sometimes a little jealous, but it was never really a problem. Then last year, I made partner, and that's when it really started. Ryan was trying to keep tabs on me constantly. He was overbearing. He was insanely jealous and would threaten any guy I met. He kept encouraging me to quit my job, telling me that he would take care of me. I loved being independent and my own self though. The day you called, I went out to lunch to break up with him, but he followed me back to the office. He kept demanding reasons. Then you called, right after I called for security. Ryan picked it up before me, though. Just the fact that you're male and calling me was enough to set him off. Luckily security came, and I told him to go. He left."  
  
"Did he threaten you, Sarah?"  
  
Harm knew that he would do anything to protect her.  
  
"No, and he wouldn't hurt me. I don't need some big, strong, handsome naval commander to be my knight in shining armor. I'm not a damsel in distress, you know."  
  
"I know. You can take care of yourself."  
  
Then Harm paused. He finally heard what she had said.  
  
"Did you just call me handsome?"  
  
***  
  
(AN: This is going to be a long story. Review if you want me to continue.) 


	8. Two Lawyers: Pt 7

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
1403 Zulu  
  
Somewhere Off The Beltway  
  
Coffman's Delicatessen  
  
  
  
"No, I called you a big, strong, hideously grotesque naval commander."  
  
"Seriously, Sarah."  
  
"Seriously, Harm, I think that you're something of a dream, a handsome, kind man, who believes in doing what's right. I've never been able to talk to anyone like I talk to you and I've known you a little over twenty-four hours. I trust you without really knowing anything about you."  
  
Harm's heart sped up at her words. He forced himself to calm down, afraid to really understand what she meant right now.  
  
"Well, that's an easy problem to fix. What do you want to know?" He spoke carefully, as to not let her hear that nervous excited feeling he only got around her, in his voice.  
  
"Well, let's start off with the basics."  
  
"OK, the basics. I was born in California. My father was a lawyer, and my Grandfather was in the Navy. Both my parents are still alive, but now they live in Pennsylvania near my grandmother, Sarah. I went to Annapolis. Graduated with honors and got an assignment at JAG headquarters. Mostly boring stuff until I met this civilian lawyer who can apparently, and I quote 'kick my six through a wall without even breaking a sweat.' "  
  
Sarah laughed.  
  
"Don't ever doubt it. Who said that?"  
  
"My commanding officer and apparently your old family friend, Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Oh, AJ. I take it you heard that while protesting my being a part of this investigation."  
  
"That's not really fair. I was merely concerned about your well-being."  
  
"OK, Commander. I'll let that slide this once."  
  
Sarah sipped at her ice tea.  
  
"It's actually getting kind of late and I have to go pack for this little outing of ours tomorrow. I'll see you at JAG HQ, bright and early. I'll actually be on time."  
  
"You wound me, Madam."  
  
They both had one last laugh. Harm and Sarah rose to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Sarah." Sarah simply walked towards her car. She stopped, turned, and gave him a smile and a small wave.  
  
Harm stood there, watching Sarah until she reached her forest green SUV. It wasn't until she had already left the parking lot did Harm reach his car.  
  
Harm started his corvette thinking that this was something new for him, that he had never felt this way before. He didn't know whether or not to be scared.  
  
Harm was pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
'Oh great, I forgot to leave a tip!' Harm groaned inwardly.  
  
He was slightly upset at the thought that if he ever went back to the deli, that waiter was likely to spit in his food.  
  
Then he remembered what Sarah had said before and all troubles seemed trivial.  
  
'She thinks I'm handsome', he thought while driving down the street with a goofy smile across his face.  
  
***  
  
(AN: Reviews are really appreciated.) 


	9. Two Lawyers: Pt 8

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
6000 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
  
  
Harm pulled into a parking space and got out of his car.  
  
As he entered the bullpen whistling, Bud gave him a stunned look. No one could remember the last time Harm had come to the office this early, let alone this happy.  
  
And the few people he passed on the way to his office wondered if his new behavior had anything to do with that pretty lawyer they saw him talking to just two days ago. Most people disregarded that theory though. Harmon Rabb Jr. was never one to let women affect him, especially like this.  
  
Harm had just sat down at his desk when Bud knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Bud came in but barely, as if he could decide to turn and run if needed.  
  
"Sir, I know this may seem rude, but I was just wondering...um...I'm not prying or anything, but..."  
  
"Bud, just spit it out. What's your question?"  
  
Harm was leaning back in his chair looking up at an uncomfortable Bud.  
  
"Sir, I was just wondering why you're acting so, well, happy lately. Does it have anything to do with Ms. MacKenzie, because you've never acted this way about anybody before."  
  
"Well, Bud, that's because I'm in lo-"  
  
Suddenly Harm sat up straight as he realized what he had almost said.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir? Did you just say that you're in lo-"  
  
"No, Lieutenant. I did not say anything! Please, I have some work that I need to get wrapped up before the defense's arrival. I'll talk you later."  
  
Harm hurriedly got up and pushed Bud out the door. Bud stood outside the office confused and bewildered as the man he considered a friend slammed the door.  
  
Harm slumped against the door. He had never been more scared in his life. Did he love Sarah MacKenzie? No, there was no possible way he was in love with a woman he just met.  
  
Harm stumbled to his desk and crashed onto the chair. He wiped his face with his hand and sighed. Harmon Rabb Jr. and love did not get along. He had discovered that quite a while ago.  
  
Harm knew this could go further, then why did even thinking that feel so wrong?  
  
Harm mentally slapped himself.  
  
Sarah MacKenzie was the opposing lawyer in a case he was assigned to. Sure she had a life story that made him want to hold her close and never let go, and sure she had deep brown eyes that made him never want to look away, but none of that mattered. It couldn't matter, and Harm resolved that it wouldn't.  
  
A quick look out of the window told him that Sarah and Jason had arrived. Harm muttered a quick prayer and steeled himself.  
  
***  
  
(AN: I'll need to reach at least 55 reviews if you want another chapter) 


	10. Two Lawyers: Pt 9

For information see Pt 1  
  
***  
  
7000 Zulu  
  
Fall's Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Conference Room  
Jason and Sarah entered the room to see a cheerful Bud and a stony Harm  
  
Sarah smiled a hello at the Commander.  
  
Harm just barely nodded, and a look of puzzlement flashed across her face.  
  
Sarah wondered what could have changed since just yesterday.  
  
"Commander, Lieutenant, good morning." Jason said.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Tiner, Ms. MacKenzie" Bud greeted.  
  
"Are both you ready to leave? We have a schedule to keep."  
  
Harm could feel the weight of everybody's questioning looks on him at his rushed words and clipped tone.  
  
"Of course, Commander. Lead the way."  
  
Both Jason and Bud could hear the hurt in Sarah's voice and see the confusion in her eyes. Harm was too busy trying to remain distant and professional to notice.  
  
Jason and Bud exchanged worried looks as Harm led the way to the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
1030 Zulu  
  
Aboard the USS Essex  
  
The Stateroom of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr .  
  
Harm was unpacking in his new room. He paused and thought about the time on the way here. He thought about how hard it was to keep from looking at Sarah, and of course he hadn't succeeded. He was stealing glances out of the corner of his eye the whole way here. Harm regretted it. He could see the pain and confusion on her face when she thought no one was looking. He just wanted to hold her and apologize, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't fall in love. She might hurt him, or worse, he might hurt her and he could never live with that.  
  
Harm sank down onto the bed and sighed. This might hurt now, but sooner or later, Harm would bounce back and become the ladies man he once was before Sarah MacKenzie, at least he hoped he would.  
  
With Harm lost in thought the suitcase lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
***  
  
(Reviews would be very helpful) 


End file.
